


you bring me to madness, (you bring me to my knees).

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arashi is a Trans Girl and it's canon FIGHT ME, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kinktober 2020, Lesbians, Lingerie, Making Out, Teasing, girls loving girls, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: you could drive a saint to madness, and a queen to her knees.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	you bring me to madness, (you bring me to my knees).

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND SO I SAID ARASHI FANFIC BC I CAN ????  
> so yeah i'm gay, she's gay, we gay. 
> 
> highly self-indulgent, i'm tired 
> 
> day 9 of kinktober, lingerie (@ lotsoffandomimagines on tumblr) and yeah i know i didn't have a day 8 yet but i'll post it eventually

one thing you’ve learnt from dating arashi is that you _can’t_ expect to watch anything with her.

no matter the film or the show, it always end up the same : with her mouth over yours after a dozen minutes. not that you would complain about it.

you’ve been fucking stressed lately — so much to do for class, and your part-time job is killing you, so your girlfriend’s attentions are exactly what you need to relax.

her hands are under your loose shirt, simply running up and down the side of your thigh. you don’t think there’s a deeper meaning to it, arashi just likes to touch you.

« i missed you. » she whispers against your lips, and you reply that you missed her, too. her face drops down into the crook of your neck and your fingers tangle in her short hair. maybe she _has_ ulterior motives for tonight. not that you mind.

arashi always knows where and how to touch you to have you melt into her arms — she is way too good at this, you often think. it takes her less than five minutes to have you sighing her name, your hips bucking up to meet hers.

« it’s always so easy to turn you on... » she chuckles, and you aren’t ashamed of it. if anything, it’s her fault for being such a good lover. her fingers rise further up under your shirt until they can hook under your underwear. she pulls back, eyes wide. « are you wearing lace under that _horrendous_ thing ? »

you smile, and she knows that mischievous glint in your eyes. you’re definitely wearing something cute under your (not that ugly, you’ll have her know) pajamas and you kept it from her.

« what if i am ? »

« [name] ! » she whines and pouts. « you know i love it when you wear lace for me... can i take your shirt off ? _please_? »

she wasn’t planning on removing your clothes tonight, she had invited you over to chill and help you take your mind off the stress of college life. not keep you up all night having sex.

you sit up, pleased by her reaction and remove your shirt swiftly, letting it fall on the floor next to the couch.

your girlfriend watches in awe, completely silent as you reveal the lacy body you actually bought with her in mind. you’re clad in fine pink lace and ribbons and pearls and you are so beautiful, arashi forgets to breathe for a second.

her hands come to rest on your waist before pulling you closer, until you’re on top of her. for once, she has to look up at you, and you like it. it’s nice to be taller sometimes.

she presses a kiss to your jawline then your lips and then she smirks.

« we’re definitely having sex tonight. »

« and i’m the one getting turned on embarrassingly quick ? »

« excuse me ? » she seems outraged. « how am i supposed to react when i have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world ? you could drive a saint to madness, and a queen to her knees. »

and how can she say that when she is a goddess ? when men and women alike turn to look at her on the streets ? when her face is on the cover of magazines because she models for a haute couture house while still being in an idol-group ?

« arashi, i love you. »

« i love you too. »

you smile at each other before leaning in for another kiss. her hands travel all over your body until she finally settles on fondling your breasts, rolling one nipple between her fingers and making you cry out from the slight pain.

she trails her lips back in the crook of your neck, this time with the intent of leaving marks. when she is pleased with the swelling of your skin, she kisses down your chest, as her fingers slip one strap of thepiece of lingerie off your shoulder.

you moan when she takes your hardened bud in her mouth, the other still being pleasantly tortured by her pinches. your fingers tug on her blond hair when she does just the thing she should for your back to arch.

she pushes you back on the couch, and your legs naturally part to wrap around her hips.

« how come in never get to touch you ? » you complain. she still looks proper while you’re already a mess, and it’s always the case. « it’s not fair. »

but then, you’re not so much of a top anyway so it’s probably for the best that she always takes the lead.

one hand sneaks between your legs and her gentle fingers rub against your arousal, drawing another moan from you.

« because you’re always so impatient... i wouldn’t want my princess to wait. »

« arashi... »

she knows what the sweet nicknames do to you in bed, and she will use it at her advantage.

her face is so close to yours you feel her breath on your lips. you want her to kiss you. your arms snake around her neck and you’re about to bring her even closer when her fingers push between your legs over the lace of your underwear, not penetrating nearly enough to your liking. you whine, and pleads.

she slips the fabric aside and tease your entrance some more, curling her fingers against you without ever putting them in.

« you’re so pretty, all dressed up like that... » she presses a kiss to the corner of your lips, « is it wrong that i want to fuck you in that beautiful lingerie ? you already made it dirty from your arousal anyway. »

you shake your head. as per usual, arashi could do whatever she pleased with you, and you would only beg for her to give you more.

« you’re a good girl. »

she smiles, and her fingers are finally in.


End file.
